One of methods of using the Internet is a mechanism in which a publisher of contents uploads the contents to a server and the like on the network so as to publish the contents. Most typically, there are many systems in which a publisher uploads images taken by a digital camera and allows all persons connected to the Internet to retrieve and browse the images or allows a plurality of certain persons to retrieve and browse them (hereinafter, referred to as a “network photograph album”).
The same thing can be also achieved by using a web page formed by an individual publisher. However, formation of a photograph album by grouping a plurality of photographs, and preparation and management for determining persons who can retrieve the photograph album are heavy burden to individual publishers. Therefore, in general, companies specialized in such functions and managements provide charged or free services. In the case of a network photograph album, for example, the Internet service companies (referred to as “providers”), digital camera manufacturing companies, photographic film manufacturing companies, and the like, do such service.
It is easy to publish photographs uploaded in a server without any restriction. That is to say, persons are simply required to publish a URL of the shared server. However, in general, it is required to allow only certain individuals such as relatives, friends, classmates, and associate members to retrieve and browse the uploaded photographs. Therefore, mechanisms for restriction are demanded.
Well-known methods include a method for letting authorized retrievers to know a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of a web site by which photographs can be retrieved in a unit of a photograph album, and a URL by which individual photographs can be retrieved. In the service using such methods, a publisher publishes certain photograph albums or individual photographs in advance. Then, the publisher sends a URL for retrieving for the photograph album or the photographs to authorized retrievers by mail. The retrievers can retrieve authorized photograph albums or photographs by clicking a URL described in the received mail or an icon or a character string linked to the URL. Outsiders cannot retrieve them because they do not know the URL.
Furthermore, there is also a method in which a publisher uses an identification code (hereinafter, referred to as “ID”) and a password. According to this method, only persons who have the ID or the password or persons who input it can retrieve contents.
For example, patent document 1 describes an example of achieving restricted management by using both ID and password. The system described in patent document 1 proposes a plurality of photograph albums registered on the network and a mechanism for restricting retrieving of each photograph album. Patent document 1 describes a retrieving and managing method as a general mechanism for restricting retrieving by using ID obtained by registration in order to use the service and a password for further improving the restriction level.
The network photograph album service described in patent document 1 and a large number of network album services currently carried out all enable certain retrievers to retrieve photograph contents uploaded by publishers on the network. Naturally, it is necessary to let retrievers authorized to retrieve the contents to know ID and/or password in advance.
However, in a method in which a publisher sends a URL to retrievers, it is difficult for the retrievers receiving the URL to memorize a long alphanumeric character that does not have meaning as a word. Furthermore, the retrievers carry out a mechanical operation by just copying a character part for connection by using the URL. Therefore, when the retrievers use the same URL again, they store the above-mentioned character string in the computer they use. However, since the above-mentioned character string is an alphanumeric character having no meaning, it is not easy to imagine what the photograph album or photograph is included in advance. As a result, the retrievers cannot know the specific contents of the photograph before connection by using the URL. Therefore, when the retriever stores a plurality of URLs corresponding to a plurality of photograph albums, it is extremely difficult to quickly select the URL corresponding to the photograph album or photograph the retriever desires to see. Consequently, for the retriever, retrieving for the contents again is a complex operation.
Next, in the method in which a publisher registers IDs of retrievers who are authorized to retrieve the contents, firstly, the retriever is required to register himself/herself as a retriever and to obtain ID in order to receive services. Thereafter, the publisher needs to grasp IDs of a plurality of authorized retrievers. Then, the publisher is required to register the IDs of authorized retrievers in the published photograph album. As mentioned above, many procedures are necessary in order to enable retrievers to retrieve contents actually. Of course, also in the method in which retrievers have registered IDs in advance, it is difficult for the retrievers to imagine a photograph album or contents of the photograph album before retrieving.
Furthermore, when a publisher distributes or notifies a password to certain retrievers, the connection restriction can be strengthened by using also a password or specifying the kinds of photograph albums that can be retrieved. However, as compared with the case where only ID is used as mentioned above, naturally, a larger number of procedures are required. Therefore, labors of publishers and retrievers are further increased. Furthermore, similarly to the above description, retrievers cannot imagine the contents of photographs before retrieving.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H11-203359